general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor families
This page contains minor families on General Hospital. For the main families, see Category:Families Barrett family 1. Oscar Barrett (deceased) Cora Peters (deceased) 2. Harlan Barrett (deceased) Unnamed Woman 3. Julia Barrett Veronica Wilding (deceased) 3. Brenda Barrett (1975-present) Aleksander Janáček (died 2007) 4. Alec Scott (2007-present) Gallery File:Harlanjulia.jpg|Harlan and daughter Julia File:BrendaAlec.jpg|Brenda and son Alec File:SonnyBrenda.jpg|Brenda weds Sonny Corinthos Cerullo family 1. Carmine Cerullo Gloria Cerullo 2. Mark Cerullo Unknown female 3. Patrick Cerullo (twin) 3. Vincent Cerullo (twin) 2. Louie Cerullo Unknown female 3. Angie Cerullo 2. Francine Cerullo 2. Chuck Cerullo 2. Lois Cerullo Ned Ashton 3. Brook Lynn Ashton (1988-present) Cramer family General Hospital | origin = | species = | region = Llanview, Pennsylvania ( , Blair, , ) Port Charles, New York (Starr) Washington, DC ( ) Georgia ( , River) Paris, France ( ) London, England ( , ) Los Angeles, California ( ) | ethnicity = American Hispanic ( , ) British (Starr, Jack, Sam, Kevin Jr., Zane, Hope) Dutch (Starr, , , Kevin Jr., , Hope) Irish (Brendan, Hope) |members = , , , Blair Cramer, , , , , , Starr Manning, , , River Carpenter, , Hope Manning-Thornhart |connections = , , Lord | famous = | estate = La Boulaie | image2 = | caption2 = | built = | destroyed = | purchased = | address = 56 Lincoln Street Llanview, Pennsylvania | residents = , Blair Cramer, , }} 1. Unknown male Cramer (deceased) Unknown female (deceased) 2. Lou Cramer (deceased) Sonya Roskova (deceased) 3. Unknown male 4. Blair Cramer Todd Manning (1970-present) 5. Unnamed son (1995; miscarriage) 5. Starr Manning (1992-present) Cole Thornhart (1990-2012) 6. Hope Manning-Thornhart (2008-2012) Patrick Thornhart 5. Brendan Thornhart (1997; stillborn) Todd Manning (1970-present) 5. (1995-present) Victor Lord, Jr. (1970-present) 5. (2004-present) (adopted by Blair) 5. Unnamed son (2006; miscarriage) 3. David Renaldi (deceased) 4. (1967-present) Andrew Carpenter 5. William Carpenter (1993; stillborn) 5. River Carpenter (adopted) Manuel Santi 4. (1988-present) (No father) 4. (c1992-present) (adopted) 3. Melinda Cramer (died 2010) Unknown male 4. (1970-present) 5. Kevin Buchanan, Jr. (2004; stillborn) 5. (2004-present) (illegally adopted) (1986-2006) 5. (2006-present) Unknown male 4. (died 2004) 2. Betsy Cramer (died 2004) See also * - The family was born into. Gallery File:Blair todd wed.jpg|Blair weds Todd Manning File:Starr blair todd.jpg|Blair and Todd with daughter Starr Starr todd jack blair.jpg|Blair and Todd with children Starr and Jack Jack starr.jpg|Siblings Jack and Starr File:Blair victor jr wed 1.jpg|Blair weds Victor Lord, Jr. Victor jr blair jack starr.png|Blair and Victor Lord, Jr. with Starr and Jack 030509_kdepaiva_cramerwomen_240x320.jpg|The Cramer Women: Starr, Kelly, Blair, Dorian, Cassie, Langston and Adriana File:Hope starr.jpg|Starr and daughter Hope Jack todd sam starr blair.jpg|Blair and Todd with children Jack, Starr and Sam Hope tea jack starr blair sam todd.jpg|Hope, Jack, Starr and Sam Devane family , Gabriel) Pennsylvania ( ) | ethnicity = English American Australian (Robin, Emma) | members = Anna Devane, Duke Lavery, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Patrick Drake, Emma Scorpio-Drake | connections = Drake, Scorpio | famous = | estate = | image2 = | caption2 = | built = | destroyed = | purchased = | address = | residents = }} 1. Unknown male Devane Unknown female 2. Thomas Devane (deceased) Unknown female 3. Lindsay Devane (deceased) Unknown male 4. 3. (identical twin) 3. Anna Devane (identical twin) Robert Scorpio 4. Robin Scorpio (1977-present) Patrick Drake (1977-present) 5. Emma Scorpio-Drake (2006-present) Duke Lavery 4. Unnamed child (1988; miscarriage) 4. Leora Hayward (2003; deceased) Cecilia 3. Gabriel Devane 2. Frederick Devane (deceased) Gallery File:Robert anna.jpg|Anna weds Robert Scorpio File:2011-12-24 01.53.59.jpg|Robert and Anna with daughter Robin File:Anna robert.jpg|Anna reweds Robert Scorpio File:AnnaRobin.jpg|Anna and daughter Robin File:DukeAnna.jpg|Anna weds Duke Lavery DukeRobin.jpg|Robin and Duke AnnaRobin1.jpg|Anna and Robin File:Robin patrick.jpg|Robin weds Patrick Drake File:PatrickRobinXmas.jpg|Robin and Patrick with daughter Emma File:Patrick robin emma.jpg|Patrick and Robin with daughter Emma File:Robin anna emma.jpg|Robin, Anna, Emma File:Drakes.png|Robin and Patrick with daughter Emma Eckert family 1. Unknown male Eckert Unknown female 2. Fred Eckert (deceased) Angela Eckert (deceased) 3. Bill Eckert (died 1993) Nancy Eckert (deceased) 4. Sly Eckert 3. Jenny Eckert Paul Hornsby 4. Paul Hornsby, Jr. 2. Lena Eckert (died c1955) Tim Spencer (presumed dead) 3. Luke Spencer (c1946-present) Holly Sutton 4. Unnamed child (1983; miscarriage) Laura Webber (1961-present) 4. Lucky Spencer (1979-present) Elizabeth Webber (1982-present) 5. Cameron Spencer (2004-present) (adopted by Lucky) 5. Jake Spencer (2007-2011) (legal son of Lucky) 5. Aiden Spencer (2010-present) Holly Sutton 4. Ethan Lovett (1987-present) Laura Webber (1961-present) 4. Lulu Spencer (1988-present) Dillon Quartermaine (1988-present) 5. Unnamed child (2006; abortion) 3. Bobbie Spencer (1953-present) John Durant (c1953-2006) 4. Carly Benson (1973-present) A.J. Quartermaine (1969-2005) 5. Michael Corinthos (1991-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 5. Unnamed son (2000; miscarriage) 5. Morgan Benson (1997-present) Jasper Jacks 5. Unnamed daughter (2008; miscarriage) 5. Josslyn Jacks(c2006-present) D.L. Brock (died 1985) 4. Unnamed child (1983; miscarriage) Tony Jones (died 2006) 4. B.J. Jones (1986-1994) (adopted by Bobbie) 4. Lucas Jones (1987-present) (adopted) See also *Morgan family - The family Jake Spencer was born into. *Quartermaine family - The family Jake Spencer was born into. Gallery Eckerts.png|Bill and son Sly EckertsFamily1.png|Bill and Nancy EckertsFamily.png|Nancy and son Sly Eckert.png|Siblings Jenny and Bill File:Lucky, foster, sly.png|Lucky and dog Foster with cousin Sly File:Jones fam.jpg|Tony and Bobbie with children B.J. and Lucas File:Luke lucky lulu laura.jpg|Luke and Laura with children Lucky and Lulu File:Geary560.jpg|Siblings Bobbie and Luke File:Bobbie carly.jpg|Bobbie and daughter Carly File:CarlyJax.jpg|Carly weds Jasper Jacks File:Liz jake lucky cam.jpg|Lucky and Elizabeth with sons Jake and Cameron File:CarlyJaxFam.jpg|Jax and Carly with children Josslyn, Morgan and Michael File:Ethan lulu luke lucky.jpg|Luke with children Ethan, Lulu and Lucky File:Siobhan lucky.jpg|Lucky weds Siobhan McKenna File:LukeTracyGH.jpg|Luke weds Tracy Quartermaine File:Lantewed.jpg|Lulu weds Dante Falconeri Falconeri family 1. Unknown male Falconeri Unknown female 2. Unknown male Falconeri Talia Falconeri 3. Olivia Falconeri (1969-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 4. Dante Falconeri (1984-present) 3. Phil Falconeri 3. Vito Falconeri 3. Vinnie Falconeri 3. Cosimo Falconeri 2. Theresa Falconeri 2. Unknown male Falconeri (deceased) Unknown female (deceased) 3. Kate Howard (1972-present) Joe Scully, Jr. (c1969-present) 4. Trey Mitchell (1990-present) 2. Unknown male Falconeri Unknown female 3. Violetta Falconeri Lord family General Hospital | origin = England | species = | region = Llanview, Pennsylvania Port Charles, New York (Todd, Starr) London, England ( , , ) | ethnicity = British Dutch American Puerto Rican ( , Victor III) Irish (Hope) Greek (Jason) Russian (Jason) Swedish (Jason) | members = , , , Victor Lord Jr., Téa Delgado, Todd Manning, , , , , , Jason Morgan, Jr., Starr Manning, , , , , , Hope Manning-Thornhart | connections = , Cassadine, , Cramer, McCall, Morgan, Quartermaine, | famous = Mass media, mental health problems | estate = Llanfair | image2 = | caption2 = | built = 18th century | destroyed = Intentionally burned down by Viki Lord in 1995, but later rebuilt | purchased = | address = 1177 Regency Drive Llanview, Pennsylvania | residents = , , , , , }} 1. Randolph Lord (deceased) Ginny Fletcher (deceased) 2. Unknown male Lord Unknown female 3. Powell Lord (deceased) Margaret Lord 4. Powell Lord II (deceased) Trish Lord 5. (c1970-2009) 3. (1916-2003) Dorothy Randolph (deceased) 4. (1945-1983) Pat Ashley 5. Brian Kendall (1967-1978) Eugenia Randolph (died 1950) 4. (1946-present) Roger Gordon 5. (1963-1992) (died 1979) 5. (1970-present) 6. (1986-2006) 7. (2006-present) 6. Kevin Buchanan, Jr. (2004; stillborn) 6. (2004-present) (illegally adopted) 5. (1976-present) (died 2005) 6. Unnamed child (2003; miscarriage) (1945-present) 5. (1978-present) (fraternal twin) 6. (1999; stillborn) (died 2008) 6. (2004-present) 6. (2008; stillborn) (died 2012) 6. (2011-present) 5. (1978-present) (fraternal twin) John McBain 6. (2011-present) 4. (1950-1973) 5. (1966-present) (fraternal twin) 5. Unnamed daughter (1966; stillborn) (fraternal twin) (c1944-2011) 4. (1962-present) (1961-present) 5. (1981-present) Patrick London (deceased) 5. Unnamed child (1988; miscarriage) (1961-present) 5. (1985-present) 4. Victor Lord, Jr. (1970-present) (identical twin) (died 2006) 5. (2004-present) Blair Cramer 5. Unnamed son (2006; miscarriage) Téa Delgado 5. Victor Lord III (2012; deceased) (switched at birth) 5. Jason Morgan, Jr. (2012-present) (switched at birth) 4. Todd Manning (1970-present) (identical twin) Blair Cramer 5. Unnamed son (1995; miscarriage) 5. Starr Manning (1992-present) Cole Thornhart (1990-2012) 6. Hope Manning-Thornhart (2008-2012) Téa Delgado 5. (1993-present) Blair Cramer 5. (1995-present) 3. Gwendolyn Lord (deceased) Jonathan Abbott (deceased) 4. Richard Abbott See also * - The family was born into. * Quartermaine family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was born into. * Cassadine family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was born into. * McCall family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was born into. * Morgan family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was born into Gallery Blair todd wed.jpg|Todd weds Blair Cramer Starr blair todd.jpg|Blair and Todd with daughter Starr Todd starr.jpg|Todd with daughter Starr ToddSister.jpg|Siblings Todd and Viki Todd tea wed.jpg|Todd weds Tea Delgado Mannings.jpg|Todd with children Jack and Starr Blair victor jr wed 1.jpg|Victor Jr. weds Blair Cramer Victor jr jack starr blair.jpg|Victor Jr., Starr, Blair and Jack Starr blair victor jr.jpg|Starr, Blair and Victor Jr. Victor jr tea wed.jpg|Victor Jr. weds Tea Delgado Dani tea.jpg|Tea and daughter Danielle Dani tea victor jr.jpg|Danielle, Tea and Victor Jr. Victor jr tea dani.jpg|Victor Jr., Tea, Danielle Tea victor jr sam jack blair starr.jpg|Tea, Victor Jr., Jack, Blair, Starr, Sam Jack victor jr starr dani.jpg|Victor Jr. with nephew Jack and nieces Starr and Danielle Todd victor jr.jpg|Twin brothers Todd and Victor Jr. Todd victor jr viki.jpg|Siblings Todd, Victor Jr. and Viki Todd tina viki.jpg|Siblings Todd, Tina and Viki Todd hope.jpg|Todd and granddaughter Hope Todd sam.jpg|Todd with nephew Sam Hope starr.jpg|Starr and daughter Hope Hope tea jack starr blair sam todd.jpg|Hope, Jack, Starr and Sam Jack todd sam starr blair.jpg|Todd and Blair with children Jack, Starr and Sam Todd starr blair.jpg|Todd and Blair with daughter Starr McCall family 1. Jack McCall (deceased) Unknown female 2. Unknown male McCall Unknown female 3. Cody McCall (deceased) Evelyn Bass (deceased) 4. Danny McCall (died 2006) 4. Sam McCall (1980-present) (adopted) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 5. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) Jason Morgan (1974-present) 5. Jason Morgan, Jr. (2012-present) See also *Cassadine family - The family Sam McCall was born into. *Lord family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was illegally given to. Morgan family , Corinthos, Eckert, Hardy, Jacks, Jones, Lord, McCall, Quartermaine, Scorpio, Spencer, Ward, Webber, Zacchara | famous = | estate = | image2 = | caption2 = | built = | destroyed = | purchased = | address = | residents = }} 1. Unknown male Morgan Unknown female 2. Harold Morgan (deceased) Unknown female 3. Lila Morgan (died 2004) Edward Quartermaine (1924-present) 4. Alan Quartermaine (1945-2007) Rae Cummings 5. Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted by Alan) Lorenzo Alcazar (died 2007) 6. Lila Rae Alcazar (2006-present) Monica Bard (1946-present) 5. A.J. Quartermaine (1969-2005) Carly Benson (1973-present) 6. Michael Corinthos (1991-present) Susan Moore (1949-1983) 5. Jason Morgan (1974-present) (fraternal twin) Courtney Matthews (1982-2006) 6. Unnamed child (2003; miscarriage) Elizabeth Webber (1982-present) 6. Jake Spencer (2007-2011) Sam McCall (1980-present) 6. Jason Morgan, Jr. (2012-present) 5. Robert Frank (1974-2012) (fraternal twin) Unknown female 6. Lauren Frank Monica Bard (1946-present) 5. Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (1984-2007) (adopted) 4. Tracy Quartermaine (1947-present) Unknown male 5. Unnamed child (abortion) Larry Ashton 5. Ned Ashton Lois Cerullo 6. Brook Lynn Ashton (1988-present) Paul Hornsby 5. Dillon Quartermaine (1988-present) Lulu Spencer (1988-present) 6. Unnamed child (2006; abortion) 3. Hal Morgan (deceased) 2. Unknown male Morgan Unknown female 3. Eleanor Morgan (deceased) 3. Herbert Morgan (deceased) 3. Unknown male Morgan Unknown female 4. Chloe Morgan (died 2001) See also *Corinthos family - The family Michael Corinthos was adopted into. *Eckert family - The family Jake Spencer was adopted into. *Spencer family - The family Jake Spencer was adopted into. *Lord family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was illegally given to. *Corinthos-Morgan mob family Gallery Gh edward lila-vi.jpg|Edward and Lila 70sQ's.jpg|Siblings Alan and Tracy MotherandDaughter.png|Lila and daughter Tracy JasonAlan.gif|Alan and son Jason Quartermaines2.jpg|Alan, A.J., Monica, Edward, Lila, Jason L.jpg|Monica and Alan adopt Emily Bowen Gh 8.jpg|Ned, Jason, Edward, Lila, Emily, Alan, AJ, Monica AlanSons.jpg|Alan with sons A.J. and Jason 333l.jpg|Siblings Jason, Emily, AJ Jason michael.jpg|Jason and nephew Michael JasonMichaelLila.jpg|Lila, Michael, Jason AlanSkye.jpg|Alan and adoptive daughter Skye 8k-emily&lila.jpg|Emily and grandmother Lila Brooke ned singing.jpg|Ned and daughter Brook Lynn Quartermains05.jpg|Tracy, Alan, Emily, Monica JasonSamQs.jpg|Jason, Monica, Sam, Alan BrotherandSister.jpg|Siblings Jason and Emily SkyeQuartermaine.png|Skye and daughter Lila Rae Jason jake.jpg|Jason and son Jake Quartermaines/Ashton.png|Tracy with sons Dillon and Ned BrooklynandGranny.png|Tracy and granddaughter Brook Lynn JasonMichael_320x240.jpg|Jason and nephew Michael *Minor families